Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney" is one of the main characters in the Disney Channel Original Series, Liv and Maddie. She is 16-years-old and the famous identical twin sister of Maddie and she is the oldest of the Rooney kids. Liv also has two younger brothers and two parents who work at her school. She is a television star whose show just ended. She returns home from filming her TV series in Hollywood to her family in Wisconsin. When she comes back, she becomes a bit more popular due to attending the same public high school as her siblings which, little to her knowing, is a huge problem for Maddie. The twins seem to be polar opposites. Liv is more of a girly girl, compared to Maddie. She seems to be a little full of herself and doesn't pay a lot of attention to others, but her heart is in the right place. It is shown that she loves Maddie deeply, along with the rest of her family. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Trivia *She is more of a girly-girl compared to Maddie. *Liv can be selfish at times but does it because she cares about her family. *Liv's best friend is Maddie. *Since Liv is currently 16, she probably left for Hollywood when she was 11. *She passed her driving test and got her lisence in Switch-A-Rooney. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *Liv talks to Karen at her locker every morning. *Liv has had a long distance relationship with Miller. *In between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv starred in a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. *According to her, she has a huge scar from when Maddie hit her with a curling iron after she tried to curl Maddie's hair. *Liv has a tendency to sing her sentences when she's excited. *She doesn't sleep in bags. *She is a talented artist. *Liv didn't know that her Great-Gran died. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a Switch-A-Rooney; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *When Liv was in Hollywood, she dated a pro skateboarder named Miller White; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv's first public performance was at the Stevens Point town tree lighting ceremony; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *In grade school, Liv starred as "Mandy the Singing Muffler" in a television ad for a local muffler shop in Stevens Point, Wisconsin; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv's real name is Olivia; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com. *Liv talks to Karen at her locker every morning. *Liv has had a long distance relationship with Miller. *Liv can do a believable Australian accent. *Her character's name on Sing It Loud! was Stephanie Einstein. *She sings the words "Sing It Loud" in a lot of episodes. *People thought she was dumb in real life because her character was dumb. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney is revealed that Liv is the older twin as she was born on the 5th and Maddie was born on the 6th. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permantent marcker on their foreheads. This was revealed in Are You Live or Maddie? *She passed her driving test and got her lisence in Switch-A-Rooney. *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses. *Ocean is one of her best friends. *She gives Maddie advice about boys. *Liv is usually seen wearing high-heels. *In Skate-A-Rooney, it is referenced that in-between seasons, Liv filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit". *In Move-A-Rooney it is revealed that Liv has an irrational fear of bugs. *Liv seems to be a Miggie shipper because she got excited when Maddie said that she and Diggie are officially a couple and believes they're meant to be together. *She passed her driving test. *Her first public performance was at Steven's Point town tree lighting ceremony *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger *She lives in Stevens point, Wisconsin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Liv Rooney/Gallery